Prodigal daughter
by tearstone
Summary: He found her in the middle of the remains of a battle field. Held her close to his spark and then he left her behind. Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing

nothing I tell you

NOTHING WAAAAAAH!

**Chapter1**

Cold.. all she could register was cold. It seeped past her plating settling deep into her wires and frame. Silence.. It seemed to stretch on for eternity, as if she had gone past where space and time ceased to

exist. Staight into the black to never return.

So often she had found herself slipping into recharge, Simply retreating into herself as though she could block out or hide from the endless monautony of cycles joors and vorns that seemed to melt into a

continuous river of thought and stillness. No end or begining, just a brutal cycle of answerless prayers and unheeded pleas. Calling, screeming out into the darkness for a response that would never come.

How much time had past? she couldnt tell couldnt even remeber when she last thought to check her internal chronometer. It happened like a lightning strike out of the differance between one moment and

the next and then, and then( crackle..zzzitz.. Thi.. imus..pri..sending a message to all of us out the.. we are here we are ... iting. coordinates are...) That was several joors ago now. Now.. so strange to think

in the present and not in some long ago city, In some faraway place. No this is where she is supposed to be here and no, not lying dead in some ruined province of lower Praxus. no here is where she is.

Cruising through space on her way to the blue planet with its funny water and strange allies.. To her prime Her commander and leader. Who stood gaurd and watched as she developed and grew (see

babysitter). But most of all to him her creator her champion the one who was everything to her. From creator to medic to teacher to friend. Her father. he was there and he was waiting...

Well there it is my first chapter of my first fic.. please be gentle...lol

Please review

Tearstone


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The world was spinning.. Burning. Down.. She was falling down. Proximity alarms began to blare.. Warnings began poping up in her hud screen.

GRAVITY BREECH IN

..**5**

..**4**

..**3**

..**2**

Brace for impact.. She couldnt help the scream that was torn from her vocalizer. Then A Denta rattling jolt as she slammed into the ground. Metal screeched as it skidd acros the terrain. Shredding grass and

demolishing any tree to slow to leap from her path. And on she slid leaving a mesmerizingly brilliant trail of blazing earth behind her.

Gasping she began to access the files she had downloaded concerning the planet she currently found herself on. Language, History, Current events,All of it sped across her proccessors. Alt form she needs an

alt form best to have one before the others show up or worse should she find herself un the unwelcome company of the decepticons. She scurried from the crater as fast and quietly as she was capable.

Quickly she made for the limited shelted of whatever cover was closest. Within a breem she had chosen a convient and stylish alt and had made contact although brief as it was with the Autobots. Brief

messages were necissary for now. Primus hated her that much was certain. Somehow by some twisted turn of his servo she had crashed less than 5 miles from the decepticon stronghold here on earth. She

had her sensors on high praying the first bot to trip them would be an autobot... Apperantly Primus was not in the mood to be accomidating. As it so happens the first bot to ping her location was none other

than Barricade.. Oh how she hated that pit spawned slagger. He slowly rolled arround the bend up ahead Sliding into view. They sat there starring at one another neither willing to make the first move. Far to

often they had partnered each other for this particular song and dance. Suddenly the sound of gears shifting and wirring filled the air as cannons and other impliments of battle came online. They stood

tensed yet oddly at peace as they squared off each seeing the possibility of their own deactivation in the others optics as silent prayers for survival went up to a god who nolonger listend in the silence of

their own proccessors. The wind stilled the air became thick with the tenssion, even as dusk began to filter through the land still they stood two gladdiators ready and willing to die. Yet sill they stood each

waiting.. for something. Then without warning the two combatants collided with a resounding clang, Metal screached aganst metal as they began a dance older than either of them. Both soldiers, warriors in a

conflict not of their making. Stuck in a millenias old war that never seemed to end. Yet young and brash at times, that time was not now... Now they were the personification of two others the two taught their

kind to fight, to hate, to love, to have passion and sparkache. Two times this war had been fought. the first so long ago all but lost to dust and wind the next the war they found themselves in. History really

does repeat itself for once again two are brought together to clash in a physical recitation of a war between brothers.

Die you autoscum! barricade spat out with a particularly vicious slash with his saw I dont think so deceptitrash she groundout between clenched denta . As the humans say shove it she all but purred as she

shot him square in the aft dammaging his stableizers and forcing him to turn tail and run. After the fight errr. skirmish she settled down to wait.. Wait for the autobots wait for Ironhide and Jazz And Optimus

but mostly to wait for her father daddy`s little fem had finally come home.

And theres chapter two please review

_**Tearstone**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter** 3

The base was a hive of activity. Everyone from human to cybertronian was running around as fast as their legs, peds, or wheels could carry them. There had been a landing, well more like a spectacular

crashing but a new autobot was to be celebrated no matter what. On all the base there was only one bot who was not in the dark about who had landed. After all he raised her. It had been him who had

found her in the ruins of Praxus that night so long ago. He remembered it all as if it had happend a mere few days ago not Vorns ago.

As if time had reversed itself He found himself back in Praxus. Slipping silently through the night. Down debris strewn streets searching, praying for survivors. sifting through the smoldering wrekage. Twisted

metal and severd limbs littered the ground, The smell of burning energon, oil and other things. Things he tried not to think on to hard otherwise he feard he might loose what little sanity this pit forsaken war

had left him with. There to his left sensors indicated a life source he signald his apprentice hook to converge on his locale. gently he began seperating broken twisted bodys and rubble from buildings in an

effort to free the trapped bot.

``One last piece to move an

d then you`ll be free just hold on" only silence reached his audios in response. Fearing the worse he heved the last of the debris off the mech only to realise he was to late the mech was offline. He lowered

his helm in defeat the his sensors indicated a small flickering spark. Onlining his optics he delicatly moved the servos that covered the mechs chetsplates. There curled in a tight ball in the arms of the offline

mech was.. Primus could it be? a a sparkling? Immediatly his medic protocols kicked in. He began scanning the tinny frame. The little one was weak and cold. Little tanks werew all but red line empty. But for all

intents and pourposes it was all right if a little bange about. gently he brought the sparkling to his chestplates and craddled it close. His comm flared to life _Ratchet..come in ratchet.. please respond..Rat_chet

RATCHET! Ratchet jerked from his reverie. ``Optimus im sorry I" ``Its all right old friend.. But may I ask where were you? You were so far away" Ratchet sighed with a flush of air from his vents. ``I was as

you said far away and long ago." ``We`ve recieved word the mech who landed was infact a fem and she`s been attacked. By barricade were assembleing a team to locate and retrieve. your on the team get

ready my friend and prepare to roll out." Optimus turned and walked from the med bay leaving ratchet alone once more in the company of his thoughts. ``Hold on Wind weaver Im coming''

Well theres chapter three please review

Tearstone


	4. Chapter 4

Once again I own nothing but my own creations. Nothing Nada Zip Zilch and all those other words that mean Zero. Now read the chapter while I mourn the not Owning thing (Sobs in corner)

The hiway sped by under his wheels. Even surounded by his fellow autobots he found his mind wandering

back to that fateful vorn so long ago. He couldnt thimk back without a smile stretching across his faceplates. His little wind weaver the only seeker ever sparked

in Praxus. She was so tiny her wing span barely the width of his servo. She was extra playfull today Ratchet smilled as he watched windweaver tumble aross

the floor and then takeoff and buzz around the room. Eight orns it had been since he found her in the ruins of Praxus. And so far he`d been able to keep her

hidden. His precious little secret. His little treasure. `` Ratchet you in here?'' ``SLAG'' Ratchet muttered under his breath Quickly he scooped up windweaver

and hid her behind the seperator in one of the operating rooms. `` Ironhide what can I do for you?'' Ironhide stood still for a moment his optics narrowed and

shrewd as he gazed at Ratchet. ``Well for starters Ratchet you can tell me what your hidding behind that screen I ai`nt ever seen you move that fast.`` I

dont know what your talking about Ironhide I am hiding nothing now what can I do for you?'' Ironhide just looked at the mech as though hed lost his

processors.``What can I do for you? Ok now I know your hidding somthing. You never talk that way to any bot who enters your medbay not even Prime. So..

You gonna tell me or do I hafta go tell Red your hidding a con in the medbay and have you locked down for the next 12 joors?'' Unknown to Ratchet Ironhide

had allready commed Prowl,Redalert, Jazz, And Prime. Ratchet stood glarring at Ironhide wishing the decking would swallow him whole. Being as Ironhide

had beed his friend for megacycles now he had never hated the mech more than right now. That changed as soon as the command staff walked through the

doors to the medbay. As the medbay doors slid closed and locked with a commed signal from Prime Windweaver`s tiny voice piped up as she stepped from

behind the divider`` daddy are they gone?'' The optics of the mechs surrounding Ratchet seemed to bore into him all Ratchet could process was `

`FRAG''Hoped you liked it please R&RTearstone


	5. Chapter 5

Once Again I say to you I own not The beings you see here! only those that within my mind dwell.

( nails up sign CAUTION Enter at own Peril. Do NOT feed the Bunnies)

Chapter 5.

Optimus Primes optics widened at the sight of the tiny seeklet that was now tucked behind Ratchets legs. His Gaze traveled up till he met Ratchets line of

sight.`` Well I came in here to calm my Wepons officer down. My officer whom I belived to be glitched when he was saying that my CMO was hidding a

decepticon.'' ``Prime may I say in my defense she is not a decepticon'' ``I can see that Ratchet my optics and sensors are working just fine. Now care to tell

me who she is and where she came from?'' Ratche let out a long ventilation as he seemed to be collecting his thoughts. Unbeknonsed to hi the others were

furiously comming each other trying their best to figure it out for themselves. Then finaly at last Ratchet spoke. ``Prime do you remeber that last battle in

Praxus?'' When The prime nodded he continued. `` We were patrolling looking for survivors when I piked up on a signal faint and growing weaker by the

second. I got there as fast as I could considering the dammage and debris. But despite my best efforts by the time I arrived the mech was already offline. I

was going to leave when somthing caught my optic I dont know what it was then, I felt it, the gentle brush of her little thrumming spark so strong despite the

chaos and her dammage. I couldnt just leave her with the refugees and survivors what withj her being a seeker and all. Since the seekers created their fair

share of destruction in that one. They never would have let her survive. She was so tiny and fragile that the thought of leaving her tore at my spark I just

couldn`t do it Optimus I just couldn`t.'' Ratchet let his hlem fall into his servos at that last word. Optimus`s glare soffened as he looked down at Ratchets

bowed helm taking note of how every time he shifted Ratchets form would shift with him uncociuosly keeping his frame between the seeklet and himself. He

had to cover a smile of all the mechs he knew both before and now he never would have expected Ratche of having spark rearing protocols. It was almost

ironic how the most feared medic in history, on _either_ side of the war had a spark gentle enugh to raise a sparkling. ``Verry well Ratchet I understand your

reasoning, And in your possition I would like to belikve I to would choose the life of a sparkling over the ease of conviniance. However before you get excited

you still broke protocol by hidding her and not reporting her presence therefore you will have to be punnished. I belive if youve had her for this long that that

in of itself should be your punnishment. To raise her here umong the autobots to ensure she has a child hood and when the time comes teach her all she will

need to know. But for now Ratchet I belive Redalert will have forwarded footage of this little one to all on base, already Im getting transmissions asking about

her so I belive we should adjurn to the rec roon to socilize her a bit, Its not good for a sparkling to be so fearfull.'' As the big Prime moved away unlocking the

doors as he went Ratchet couldnt help but smile, Now he didnt have to hide her his pretty little secret, his treasue, his daughter.

Well hope you liked it please R&R

Tearstone


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Wind weaver rested in the shade of a abandoned building, In the fading light she couldnt help but be restless in waiting for her compatriots to arrive. off in the distance

she heard the symphony of twilight begin. Insects of varying types began to sing, and in the distance a cyote howled. To he left she heard the distant drone of aproching

engines. With a flick of her wings she stood, She could begin to make out the silloette of a peterbilt semi, A topkick, and a rescue hummer . As their aproach brought

them closer she could discern the shapes of a police cruiser and a silver solstice. Unconcerned she turned and gazed at the last vestiges of sunset that hovered over the

edge of the horizon as if clinging to the remenants of its existance. The vehicles drew near and the wirring click of transformation sequences were to her audios what

sunrise was to a dying man. She didnt have to turn to know the mech behind her she knew his spark beat almost as well as her creators as well as her own. Greetings

Optimus Prime'' The bot in questions optics widend slightly he knew that voice but from where? `` wing leader and medic Windweaver reporting for duty..sir.'' now his

optics shot wide in recognition. Affection and other emotions laced through his vocalizer as he spoke. `` Well met Windweaver and welcome.'' As she turned and looked

into Optimus`s optics for the first time she saw welcome yes but pain and stangely regret shinning there as well. She stepped forward and placed her fist over her spark

and bowed. She turned to greet Ironhide but insted was drawn into a armor crushing hug. His massive arms wrapped around her and held her as close as he could, But

for all his strength he held her gently.`` Oh Primus sparklett ah`ve missed ya.'' ``And I you Hide'' she murmered as she returned his embrace just as fiercely.``Dont be

to hard on him babybot leavin you jus bout killed im. hurt im sumthin fierce.'' All she could do was bow her helm into his shoulder. The ache of abandonment still stung

after all this time. Ironhide shifted releasing her from his hold. Just for her to be shoved back, a flying Jazz as he tackled her around the waist and holding on as if his

verry spark depended on not letting go. `` Jazz, Jazz its okay Jazz!'' All Jazz would do is hold her closser almost as if trying to mesh her into his plating so she could

never leave him again. out of all the Autobots Jazz took leving her behind the worst. She remembered him yelling at Ratchet for his plan screaming about how she might

be Ratchets daughter but she was HIS sparkling. The confrontation almost comming to blows. Ratchet being forced to sedate the little spec ops mech. All the while little

Windwever stood there sobbing her tiny spark out begging not to be left behind. Ironhide stepped forward to help extract her from his hold. As soon as Jazz registered

what he was dtrying to do, He let out a low menacing growl. ``Jazz thats enugh'' Optimus snapped at his luitennant. Jazz reluctantly let go and stepped back glarring at

Optimus looking for all the world like a pissed off carrier. A he stepped back it brought her optic to optic with her creator. ``Hello Ratchet'' She said in a low voice. Her

use of his name sent a stab of guilt through his processors and a wash of pain through his spark. ``Hello sweetspark.'' his vocalizor crackd with static as he spoke

emotion lay heavy in the sound. He took one hesitant step twoards her, That was all it took she seemed to shake herself from her revelrie. She stood a little staighter

and moved back a step. Pain lashed through Ratchet at that one telling move. She hadn`t foregiven him for leaving her behind and in his spark he didn't blame her. But

for now she was home and that was all that mattered. Optimus stood off to the side silently watching the excange. this was not going to be easy for Ratchet. While the

mech was an amazing medic and diplomat when it came to interpersonal relationships he left somthing to be desired. These wound's ran deep, They wouldnt be easy to

mend. And one couldnt weld or patch a broken spark.

Please R&R

Tearstone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The drive back to base was quiet and uneventful. Each bot made the five hour journey in silence. Seemingly lost in their own thoughts, In the interwoven lines of code

that spread interlinking emotion and memory. But all to soon they arrived at their destination. The bright lights of the base played and danced across their armor, adding

mystery and allure to the mechs in the eyes of the humans who observed them. For the guards at the gate and the Nest soldiers that still walked the grounds even at

this ungodly hour, A common thread had sprung up in their thoughts Why was there a seeker with the autobots? Who was it? Was it a prisoner or comrad? Friend or foe?

These and other questions sprung up amongst the people who witnessed the seekers arrival at base. Once inside the walls of the base the assembled bots made their

way to the brieffing rooms. Optimus held open the door and then stood aside to allow the others to enter. once in the room they took their seats and turned to look at

the fem in question. Windweaver flinched slightly at the penetrating gaze of some of the bots in the room. Before she could begin the door opened to allow another bot

in. ``Ah Prowl thank you for joining us I apologize for the late hour. Optimus spoke to the new bot who entered. `` Now that were all here Windweaver we would all like

to know what you've seen of the decepticon and how you came to be here. The floor is yours.'' She drew a heavily through her intakes before she began to speak. `` I

guess I`ll begin at the last time I saw you at the acadamy. Everything went well for a while, The bots there were friendly enough. At first we didnt recieve much

information of the war, Or those involved. But as time went on the war moved ever closer to our location, soon we couldnt leave the grounds at all. Not long after that

maybe a few vorns at most and we were being evacuatd from the grounds. After that we tried to stay together as much as we could, by we I mean the other aprentices

and I. But as all things that to had to end. It was a few vorns after our flight form the acadamy that we were attacked for the first time there were 26 of us in the beging

by the time the first attack was over we were down to 17. 9 of us were gone just like that. Of course I knew that decepticons were sparkless but I had no clue no idea

just how cruel and savage they could be but I did when it ws over. But as I said 9 were dead 7 aprentices and two of our instructors who had stayed with us. They kept

at us with their hit and run tactics for several orns, Slowly whitleing down our numbers till there were 4. Thats all that was left of all of us. It was at that point that we

decided to split up, Each going where we might be needed the most. Two went to help with the search for survivors in the cities. My instructor said that I had learned all

he could teach me then he left to join the war effort. And I went where my instructor sugested, To one of the many nuetral colonies surrounding the area once known as

little Iacon. I spent several vorns there learning more and more from the resedent medic there. When I showed up he took me under his wing and showed me that there

was more to medicine than welding and soldering. That being a medic was more than just puting bots back together, It was being a friend and confidant as well as

counselor and enforcer. Being the bringer of pardons and the one who weilded the exicutioners axe. For me he became not just my mentor but my friend. He was there

for me for so many things from the first time I delivered a sparkling to the first time I lost a patient. It damn near killed me the day the settlement itself was attacked. I

was in the surgery suite one by one bots were laid on my table I fixed the most demanding of injuries being one of the most experienced. Then came the worst task any

medic has, Harvesting the dead for parts. Bot after bot moved under my servos, Face plates and factions all seemed to blur into one. Then it all stopped, It took my

processor a moment to cath up to what my optics were telling it. There on my operating table was my mentor, He`d gone to help the wounded but ran afoul of a

decepticon that wasn't as offline as previously thought. It semed that their orders were to take out our medics at all costs. Even after all this time whenever I get stuck

on somthing or come across somthing I cant handle I still hear his voice telling me to calm down think I can do this. Anyway It wasn`t to long after that incedint that the

colony colapsed. Most of the nuetrals that survived moved on to new colonies, I moved on and joined the autobots. Shortly thereafter I was sent to a platoon that was

being deployed to scout other planets for energon. It was supposed to be a scouting mission nothing more. well as you can guess that went to the pit real fast. one of

our scientists was in fact a decepticon spy. But I guess you were given a report on that?'' At Optimus`s nod in affermitive she continued. `` By the time our team

returned to cybertron the allspark had been launched and most of the autobot forces had been deployed. We stayed were we could gathered what suplies we could and

then followed. We were constantly on the move, hopping from planet to planet, searching for anyone. I learned quickly that just because I was a medic that didn`t mean

I was safe. I learned to fight and fight well. eventually an attack left me alone the last of my team either disserting or dead. I spent as little time as I could planetside,

hoping I might come across some trace of the autobots and praying I didn`t find the decepticons. eventually I caught Your signal Prime and here I am.'' By the time she

had finnished speaking her vocalizer was staticky and rough from overuse.`` I`m sure that you have left out some details but I`m just as sure you have your own

reasons for doing so. Optimus said. Windweaver nodded`` Those details are of a more private nature.'' Optimus nodded, Jazz looked upset and Ratchet s optics showed

sorrow and empathy. Optimus spoke again `` now Prowl if you show our young friend to her quarters I think we all should try to get some rest tonight. I think it`s

bound to be a long day tomorrow.'' As they all stood to leave Prowl held the door open for Windweaver then followed her out. Ratchet stood and watched his little fem

walk out the door, With her words and his thoughts echoing in his procssor. `` He`d become more than a mentor but a friend'' all his thought s kept saying was It

should have been him she looked too. he wanted to call out to her to reach out for her but once again he just watched her slip away.

Please R&R

Tearstone.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Windweaver walked quietly down the hall following were Prowl lead. After the first few dozen twists and turns she gave up trying to navigate. The silence stretched between them, Not uncomfortable and yet somwhow so achingly hollow. After a time they reached her assighned quarteres, Prowl raised his hand to the pannel at its side as if to open the door but paused.

`` Windweaver I know it has been a long time but, you will see a few familliar faces here. In fact I know of a set of twins who will no dout be willing to if not activly trying to tear down walls to get to you." Wind weavers optics lit up and a smile graced her lip plates, "Theyre here?" she asked Prowl smirked " As if we could get rid of those two They have been assigned to Prime since you left them in the Ios district of Kaon. They just showed up and started asking for you. I wasnt second in command the so all I know is they said somthing to prime and then he all but drug them off to speak to himself Ironhide and the rest of comand. The next information I was able to gather said That Ironhide and Prime Ratchet and Jazz had left In a hurry and we were given the orders to make them comfortable. What caused them to take off so suddenly I cant say.."

She cut him off there " I know what your doing Prowl you must remember I grew up with Jazz as one of my caregivers. So you can quit trying to get info out of me, Besides compared to Jazz you kinda stink at it." Prowl chuckled " I should have known better but I had to try. Anyway I should let you rest good evning"

with that Prowl triggered the door and walked away down the hall dissapearing around a corner. Windweaver let a weary sigh from her vents. Primus she was tired. She recieved a gentle ping on her communicator checking the feed she saw it was a quick message from Jazz " sleep well sweetspark" with a smile she entered her quarters. The smile lingered on her face playing gently around her lip plates as her optics dimmed and she was lulled into the waiting servos of recharge.

The next morning Prowl once again arrived at Windweaver`s quarters. The whole base was buzzing with rumors and inquery. Who was the new bot? was it someone they new? questions flew left and right. No one seemed to know why but some of the humans seemed to know something the bots on base didn`t. It was driving somebots crazy. Do to the high level of curiosity and drama it was decided that Prowl would escort the young fem to the recroom.

For Sunstreaker and Sideswipe waiting was agony. The rumors flew around base and being the bots they were and the fact that their good friend Bluestreak was on monitor duty last night, well they had a little more information than the average bot. What they new was that the bot seen entering the base alongside the command staff was a seeker. As far as they new there was only one seeker in the autobot army that matched those stats.

Tall but not bulky, wings delicate and elegantly arched, lithe figure and most importantly Fem. Yep only one seeker fem the knew of, theyre beautiful sky angel. Windweaver. The were so tense their frame all but vibrated, They were nevous and excited all at once. It had been so long since they had seen their pretty little healer. Soon enugh they herd the unmistakable sound of Prowls cliped stride coming down the hall following the rapid step was the sound of a confidant and carefull footfall. The sound came to a stop just ou8tside of the rec hall doors. The atmosphere was tense, The sound of the door controls being triggered the doors opened with a woosh silence reined, then the bot stepped through the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As the recroom doors slid back Windweaver couldnt help but recoil at the intense stares she found herself subjected to. A her optics scanned the bots gathered her gaze came rest on a pair of faces she hadnt seen in so long. Her vents seized her spark seemed to clench, her vision seemed to narrow to a single point. She wasnt even aware that she had begun to make her way through the crowed, she was vaguely aware that the objects of her foccus were making their way to her.

For sunstreaker and sideswipe, the world seeemed still all movement sound and function to cease if only for a moment. She was here, their sky angel, the only seeker to be more than flying scrap. To them anyway. They began to try to move in her direction, shoving and pushing their way to her side. They met in the middle of the room, as soon as they were in range of each other they began scanning each other seeking any injury or dammage to the other. No words were exchanged, there didnt have to be. Every hooded glance, each brushing glance seemed to speak for them. ( Where have you been?) (* How have you been) (Are you ok? ) ( I`ve missed you) (Too long, just too long) ( no dont move, just let me hold you ).

The rest of the occupants of the rec room shifted nervously from ped to ped. They had never seen the twins like this. So focussed, so tender. Hands glidding across armor but for once the touch denoted nothing of lecherous intent. No it spoke of something far more intament, Of long nights hunkered down in enemy territory, of walking side by side from battlefields coated in energon and mech fluid while the only thing keeping them vertical was eachothe and sheer damned will power, Of finding refuge in eachothers embrace while morning the losse of so many. While almost every bot in the room had experianced the same with another, never to this intense degree. They felt almost voyaristic for intruding on a moment so private .. so sacred.

The only thing that seemed to processing at this moment was ... Im safe No... Im home.

I just wanted to take this time to say thank you to all of those that have favorited this story or have decided follow this story. Thank you all so much. Your support keeps me going. So with that please R&R.

Tearstone


End file.
